A New World and a New Team
by JoWashington
Summary: When no teenager of Casper High ages, the leaders of the Ghost Zone as well as trusted friends send them to a new Earth, and an old time. This is where our story Begins... With Danni.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: This is just an idea I had, that I had to start writing out, or else my muse was going to disown me...))

_Prologue:: After the DISASTEROID… Relocation_

_As soon as he turned eighteen, Danny was ruling the Ghost Zone as he alone had defeated Pariah Dark. As the King, he had his Queen, Samantha, who ruled by his side quite joyously; and his most trusted Advisor Tucker and his Chatelaine Danni._

_In 2018, when it became most prominent that none of the teenagers that attended Casper High were aging, Danny sent Danni to find out why. For some reason, once they reached the age of 18, their bodies stopped aging, their height and ideal body mass were achieved, but age had no hold on them._

_It took some time, but they eventually found out that due to exposure to the Ghost Zone, and other possessions by ghosts and similar events; the teenagers of Casper High no longer aged. In fact, thanks to a Ghostly Doctor that Clockwork recommended, (Dr. Jack ((the Ripper))) they even wondered if they could die at all. In fact, when it became apparent in 2028 that they truly weren't aging, they practically became ideal "models" for the fountain of youth. Danny, Tucker, Sam and Danni made sure that all were given positions in the Ghost Zone as a fall back point, but most of the teenagers, forever to be teenagers (Permateens as Danny jokingly called them), decided that some involvement with the human world was necessary. _

_Eighty-five years after Danny assumed the Ghost King throne, i__n 2093, several of their friends were not reporting in as requested. Danny wasn't allowed to assist, an actual __rule__ as the ruler of the Ghost Zone that he was formally compelled to comply with, but he sent his Chatelaine, Danni as his ambassador. She discovered the teenagers of Amity Park, (their long time friends now) involved in science-breakthrough for the human community as Scientific Experiments. Danni put a stop to that by using a scythe to open a portal to the Ghost Zone aiding in their escape, there were twenty-six members of the 'permateen' club that had been captured. __All__ records and samples were destroyed, and thanks to Technus, all digital copies as well as back-up drives were destroyed and incinerated as well. _

_There were certain members of the A-List-s that were more than willing to accompany Danni, others were content to wear disguises and remain in the human realm. It was allowed, on the provision, (made a rule) that they returned to the Ghost Zone every thirty to forty years for ten years, before they returned and relocated. ((One of the reasons why they were found out and experimented upon, was because they didn't think it would happen.))_

_Clockwork and Frostbite gave them another option. They opened a portal to another Earth, exactly like theirs but with 'sightings' of Ghosts and UFO's and other things thought of as myths and legends. They asked to be sent back farther in time, to "live out their days". Danni went with several A-Lists and Beta-Registers, to that Earth, after informing King Phantom of their wish to do so. They came to that Earth in January 1796, and started up their own small town, named after their old town, Amity Park, why mess with a name that works and one that everyone responds to; and as asked they lived out their days. They still were living out their days when Silver was discovered just North of their town, and Danni made sure that their town had the deed to the land. As the founders of the town, they had funds that others could only dream about. They had some of the first of everything; it helped that thanks to their teachers, and sheer boredom, that they knew what shares to invest in, what companies would soar, and which would drop like flies. They went through disguises like people go through toilet paper (another thing to have shares in)._

_In 1806 they decided to make themselves known to the President, and it was then that a special division was made just for them. __Sector 1__: S for Secret, Ecto (please tell me you get it) and R for Response-team. There would be other sectors added later, but Sector 1 was the Ultimate team, all had high efficiency ratings, and their ratings came in handy in WWI and WWII. But other than the funding that was constantly provided, which was gathered, for later use, Sector 1 remained a "Black Ops" group. Only called in when the worst happens. No Intelligence Agency in the World was aware of them and that was how they liked it. Sector 1 was top-notch in every division, especially when there was no mortality rate. But that was to be expected. As a task-force, they referred to themselves as 'Amity's', and Danni was the go-to-gal and the one in charge of all missions. Everyone had their codenames and was in charge of specific divisions, which was especially helpful in the 1970s and early 2000s. All members of Sector 1 were forgotten by the US Government by 1922._

_When it came to the early 1970s, the Amity-ites, decided that they needed to be in a position of power, in the government; and several of the A-Lists pushed until those positions were reached. When frequent satellites were launched, Danni and several others pushed until six stealth satellites were in orbit… Invisibility is a good thing, and thanks to Danni's ghost powers, it was easy to put them into orbit._

_In 1999, Valerie and Danni enrolled in High School, after "being home-schooled". Danni was the 'daughter' of a prominent government official, Valerie was her best friend who's very well off Father said, according to new acquaintances, that: "It's either boarding school in Japan or public school here, take your pick." Naturally she chose to go to school with her best friend Danni. _

_When it came down to meeting the Autobots, Star made sure that Danni was informed, and as her 'daughter' how much better was the current arrangement? _

_As it was in 2005, Danni and Valerie were, along with two other Amity-ites, were in a large hangar with the Autobots, Sam and his friends, Major Lennox and his team and several other government employees. _

That is where we are right now: 

Next chapter: ?Assuming Command? (This may just be a **possible** chapter, not concrete yet.)


	2. Assuming Command

_Kay all!_

_This is the next installment of Danni and the Transformers will proceed as per your usually scheduled chaos (which is life __;P__)_

_**Thanks for reading!-JoWashington**_

For years I've been called Femme Phantom, just to make it easier for others to talk to, or about, either Danny or myself.

When it came time for me to find those that were captured, and subsequently sent to another dimension, it was what I was still called. Although, Huntress still calls me Phantom…

We all have code names… Those of us that decided to be in this dimension, that is…

Here's how my main team plays out with our code-names:

(ME) Danni Fenton: Femme Phantom/ Phantom

Valerie Grey: Red Huntress/ Huntress

Dash Baxter: Quarter-Back/ QB

Star Anderson: Satellite

Mikey: Scitech

Kwan: High-Roll

We have been in this dimension for well over 200 years. We decided to aid as well as we could in WWII but said 'Hell-No!' to the Vietnam War (sorry- Police Action). When meteors started crashing across a specific section of the United States, we decided to look into it.

Star was implemented as the Go-to gal for the President and main operations. And as such she was very much aware of the Autobots and Decepticons as well as their human compatriots, Major Lennox, Sam Witwicky and others (Although, she hadn't been promoted until after the three days of the first battle between them, something she had been incredibly angry about…). She was also in charge of activating our Satellites in tandem with Mikey to extend our capabilities. She played the role of Mearings, and also my (more than slightly schizoid) mother -I use the term 'lovingly' of course-.

Dash was a Brigadier three-star General, (General Baxter Dashiel -why he had his name backwards was beyond me.) and was in charge of deploying the team that came into the most contact with those mechanical beings known as Autobots. He reported directly to the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Commander and Chief. He was currently stationed in D.C. and taking care of our business there.

Mikey was in charge of all our tech and making it so that the Deceptions didn't and wouldn't hack our communications or our weapons. He also had a leg up and was in charge of our Satellite operations.

Kwan was an action movie-star, and as weird as it was, I was recently his female co-lead… (note: girl-sidekick).

But thankfully the movie I'd starred in wouldn't be out for at least two months, so I enrolled, with my "mother's" permission in concert with Valerie, in a self-defense seminar to be precise. (We would be two of the several instructors.)

Valerie and I were currently in a Hangar with the rest of the Autobots and their Humans. 'Mom'/Mearings had summoned us here, in "fear for my life", (A cover-up in order to get me here in person to see what level of threat we were dealing with precisely.)

I flaunted my "mother's" 'lack' of mental state to the Autobot on my left, I don't know his identification, but I think I'm going to call him 'Womanizer'… It seems to fit, he's flirted with us 'flesh femmes' for the past sixteen minutes.

I'd given him a brief run down on how I deal with my "mother" within the first several minutes of our meeting. Which is as follows: ''Mom' three weeks ago was all for me "living independent of her" and so I and Valerie got an apartment together, a two bedroom, and we were in the process of coming back from a grocery run, when four government goons came for us, stating that we were needed. In plain speak- 'Mom' "freaked out" and had a change of heart about me being on my own. Lucky me…'

For this identification, I had red-blonde hair, lighter than the color of Jazz's (Danny's older sister) in an A-line bob hair-cut… It was really cute for a wig…

Valerie had her hair in a half-ponytail and had neon-green streaks throughout it… She said it was to mix it up… However- it was her real hair; the green was a rinse thank heavens…

Valerie and I rolled our eyes at my 'Mom' and we sat down and took out our own game that we'd made up… It was a mixture of Risk, Pinochle and Battleship. For lack of something better to call it, we named it Rinolship… We ignored everything that was going on around us and focused on our game… 'Mom' was on the warpath and the best thing to do was to stay out of her way and remain as silent as possible… She had a really loud and piercing yell. (Does, 'Get Down Here Foley!', ring a bell? Anyone?)

But our game wasn't to last. Bumble Bee stumbled onto it just as I was about to lead my troops with a King of Trump into sinking Val's Pacific fleet which was harboring off the coast of Australia.

"Game over…" Val said.

"A spherical gelignite from the planet Cectonexis, was launched by order of the Supreme Mugecto, towards the unsuspecting semi-innocent planet of humans to ensure human erasure in the galaxy; it is now sixteen years later, and the humans are back in the Dark Ages…" I intoned, imitating the narrator from the Twilight Zone. Val grinned and toned out the three notes for the theme to the Twilight Zone as I spoke.

"'Sorry 'bout that little-lady…'" Bumble-bee's speakers generated John Wayne's voice. "'What'cha got there?'"

"What we had was something we made up that equates to 'Calvin-ball'…" Valerie said looking up into his/it's blue optics.

We gathered up the pieces of our game, and I noted that one of my ships was beneath the big yellow medic-bot-guy. Val and I finished cleaning the mess from around us, and I went to take the destroyer from beneath his/it's foot, and drew his attention to it by knocking on his leg.

He was kind enough to lift his foot, and I grabbed the piece of our game and tossed it into the metalloid box we kept them in. Val took the whole thing and put it into her backpack.

As it stood, I was all for getting back to basics, when my cell rang. I looked to Sam and his cohorts in semi-apology. "Oh- excuse me, my phones running over…. Hello? Department of water and power… Which one would you care to have cut off?"

I heard Arcee's engine(s?) speed up before she added some choke, good. At least someone likes my sense of humor.

It was High-Roll, we were needed to re-initiate Sector-1. I turned to my team, my hero-stance already posed and in play. "We need to activate all Amity's…" I said to 'Mom'. Her eyes widened before she nodded and upon dismissing her personnel, scrammed a tech from his chair and took over his console.

"1 is ready for initiation, at your command…" She said.

All members human and non, turned to look at her sincerely startled. She was taking orders from her 'daughter'?

"Activate." I said approaching her, as well as the lead of Sector-7, Sam, Leo and Sam's live-in girlfriend. I held out a hand for the device I wanted and Satellite handed it to me. With no words, I shoved it under Sam's chin and activated it, I'm told it hurts "Like a Mother-" Which Sam totally agreed with as he swore and the Autobot leader approached me and reproached me for hurting Sam.

"What did you do to the boy?"

"I merely injected a nano-bot virus into his nervous system and blood-stream in case of your enemy hacking his body. He is the most likely to betray you and your team…" I said nonchalantly. "Though it would be definitely un-intentional…"

"Who are you?" Sector-7 man demanded.

I turned to him, a superior grin on my face. "Phantom. Sector-1."

"Sector-1 was disbanded in the 1920s!" He snarled in confusion.

"Disbanded? Ha! How do you think we won the Second World War?" Satellite snarked from the console. "Amity's up and ready, Phantom…" she reported.

"Good… Begin Disasteroid, and Pirate plays."

She tapped out the command on the console. "Done."

"And, remove the disguise… That mug of yours really creeps me out." I said as I removed my own wig. "Huntress, High-Roll will be here shortly; aid him with the re-boot forces and secondary reconstitution drones. Satellite, 'port to Sci-tech and activate OUR satellites. I want to know what the Decepticons are doing and how they're doing it. Quarter-Back will be here shortly, the President's already been informed on our movements, and all friendly NBE's within a twelve-hundred mile radius have been activated around Amity. Let's move people!"

"But you're Jean Mearings?" Sam cried trying to sort the situation out.

"Not by half; J.M. is an alias I made to enable surveillance of you and your Scooby-gang…"

"I still like Dumpty Humpty better as a band anyway…" Satellite said as she slipped from her suit revealing her orange Capri's and white t-shirt with an orange star and collar. Once in her usual wear, she bent down and removed a small switch blade and cut along the back of her scalp. Everyone (minus Amities) was grossed out, but startled when she literally peeled away the face of Mearings starting from the crown of her head and pulling it completely off once it touched her chin. She stood up flipping her hair back over her shoulder and applying her hair-clips, switch blade back in her pocket. "Sci-Tech- this is Satellite. Teleport me to your position."

"~Understood Satellite. Be aware however, I'm dealing with a wannabe Technus…~"

"Understood."

I turned to her. "Good Luck."

"To all of us…" She said holding her hand up fingers in the customary 'V' for Victory, the other poised with a 'thumbs-up'.

Then in an imitation of Star Trek, and with our own twist, she was teleported to Sci-Tech's position in a swirl of green vertical sparkles.


	3. All Players on the Board

**All Players on the Board**

High-Roll arrived and Huntress set up what they were ordered to. High-Roll brought with him two medium sized suitcases and an over-night bag. One of each was set upon a flat surface, Huntress commandeering the over-night bag.

"I just received word from QB, Phantom," High-Roll said as he opened a suitcase revealing a silvery jell-o substance inside. "He's five minutes out, but he has an idea, one that'll assure that nothing worthwhile is lost." Huntress pulled a "VR headset" out from the over-night bag as well as a portable monitor and what looked like a miniature M-4.

"How'd that get through security?" Leo asked Lennox, who didn't have an answer.

"I'll hear it out when he gets here. Anything else?"

"NBE's Six through Fourteen will be arriving in the next two minutes…" Huntress announced from her position, at a desk, a "VR visor" across her eyes.

"Good." Phantom said as she removed her contacts, revealing her startling ice-blue eyes.

"Re-boot forces and secondary reconstitution drones activated, Phantom, say the word and I'll initiate the launch sequence…"

"Change it to nano-spread," Phantom told her team.

"Satellite reporting that ours are activated. Sci-Tech is implanting a virus into all Decepticon appropriated relays, and that Satellite will be back down in moments…" Huntress said, pulling a red-silver comb through her thick hair, removing all traces of her neon-green streaked hair.

"How do you know all this?" Major Lennox demanded.

"Simple." Phantom said. "I've been doing this for quite some time, High-Roll: Give me a break-down; I want a 3-16-22 and 9 with a 14 and 4 twist."

"I can give you the 14 easily, but the 4 will take 20 minutes…"

"Then forget the 4 and give me a 2 instead."

"You got it."

Huntress suddenly aimed the mini M-4 at the monitor she had and shot it. But no bullet exited the chamber. Instead, a bright green light escaped from the muzzle of the gun and hit the monitor and the screen glowed a bright green for a second, before a mechanical face appeared in the screen.

"Man! Huntie-girl, you really gotta quit blastin' th' screen. Ain't no-one likes getting' shot!"

"Jazz, the sooner you get your big metal caboose in gear, the faster I can find your secondary power coupling to your weapon and finish activating it!"

"No rush Hunts, I happen to like this energy-howitzer that you and Femme gave me…"

"What- No ghetto-slang?" Phantom said as she leaned over Huntress' shoulder to see the screen.

"Femme! I've missed you! When are you going to let me give you a ride ?"

"When I've decided to allow myself my lobotomy and your circ-ectomy." Phantom said dead-pan.

"But we shared an alternate dimension together, does that mean nothing to you?" Jazz asked.

"Not enough…" Phantom said. "Jazz- I want you at the President's Bunker. I already have NBE 3 and NBE 5 at the launch pad just in case…"

"Got it…" Jazz said seriously.

"Good luck."

"Keep the faith Baby." Jazz said as he signed out.

"B-but- Jazz w-was-" Sam stuttered.

"Femme got him taken care of…" Came another voice as strong footsteps echoed into the hangar. "Autobots… Major Lennox…Team."

"General Dashiel." Lennox said, he and his team snapping to attention with a salute.

"At ease men." The man said. "Femme, NBE's are outside and Amity-ites are underground."

"Excellent." Phantom said, nodding. "Alright team, F-phones on!"

Huntress pressed a series of buttons on the VR visor and allowed it to retract. "Everyone's online, Phantom."

"Good. Everyone, any Retreat or Destruct order given by Huntress or Myself will be given in Esperanto, if it is in any other language, ignore it."

All present heard those present from Sector-1, give an affirmative.


	4. Amity NBE's

_Readers: I'm sorry for the confusion! I'm trying to stick with the Autobot names for the most part- but NBE 6 through 14 are my own characters, though only 1 or possibly 2 will make an appearance in this story.-JW_

Danni was in the midst of ordering her people, when Satellite appeared.

"Everything is in place Femme."

"Good- what are our holdings?"

"Standing Firm. I have NBE 10 on stand-by outside; NBE's 6-14 are awaiting instructions, and their partners."

"You told 10 I was here?"

"10 insisted."

"10 is out of his mind."

"10 is 10..." Satellite said with a smirk. She knew how well Femme and 10 got along… It was a love-hate relationship. 10 loved to hate what Femme did, and Femme hated having to deal with her partner (10's) overbearing yet caring attitude towards her, though Satellite knew that there were times, as she'd walked in on them, that despite being different species, these two were as close as two beings could be without intimacy.

"Are you going to tell me that you don't want to take a ride in his interior? I mean- he make the Thin Man look like a rusted out Ford Ambulance."

Satellite was channeling her inner fan-girl again.

"10 isn't going to work."

"Then you tell him." Femme seemed to blanch at the suggestion and Satellite couldn't wait to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Who's 10?" Sam asked, having recovered from his shock.

"NBE 10; designation Jackal, is a hound in personality, because Femme tricked him out before activating him-"

"Who is Jackal?" Prime asked.

"I am. I am Jackal, Optimus Prime, and it is my honor to meet you." The Autobot said rolling into the hangar, sending a glare in Femme's direction, just before he introduced himself.

Femme, rolled her eyes. 10 was being Old-World… If it weren't for the fact that she knew that 10 was armed to the gears, she would be expecting him to be wearing a waist-coat and top-hat.

"I assume that you have met our courageous leader of Sector-1, Femme Phantom?" Used to this, Femme ignored the razor beneath his velvet words.

"No," that grumpy answer came from the Med-tech of the Autobots, Ratchet, Femme belatedly remembered, "we were under the assumption that your Femme Phantom was an innocent civilian up until five minutes ago…"

"Don't get your gear-box wrenched." General Dashiel said. "It's nothing personal. We weren't even planning on getting mixed up in this war, but here we are."

"Hello QB. How are you?" Jackal said cordially.

"QB, or General Dashiel backed up. "What's going on Jackal?" He asked. "You're like this only when someone pisses you off…" QB trailed off as Satellite gave him a telling glare, and he glanced between Jackal and Femme Phantom. General Dashiel, QB, mouthed the word: 'Oh', and quickly walked over to Huntress and pulled out a modified blaster from the silver goo in the suitcase.

10 sent a telling glare Femme's way, in turn, she gave him a disinterested stare.

"Can't you two just get along?!" QB demanded, raising his arms above his head in exasperation.

"The sooner that she admits that she can actually be injured and is a hazard to my knowledge that she's safe, whilst in battle, the better."

The Amity team gave a sigh. Apparently this was a long and drawn out 'discussion' that had happened many, many, many times before.

Optimus looked at Jackal in question. "Are you interested in this human?"

Ironhide looked incredulous. "You do know that you're centuries older than her and that she'll die before you need to change a spark-plug."

Huntress looked to the Autobots. "We're a lot older than you think." She snarled. "Don't discount us on our looks."

"You-" Ironhide started with Huntress.

"Man! That was some seriously weird shit!" Came a voice near the 'Amity's'.

All eyes/optics turned to the newcomer, more like the face and hands that were visible from the silver goo in the suitcase.

"Gentlemen, and Autobots… Meet NBE 12, designation Sylph." Satellite said, easing the tension in the hangar.

"You didn't mention the issues with conversion!" Sylph turned glaring eyes/optics to Huntress, Sylph's head neck and shoulders now fully emerged from the goo.

"What issues with the conversion?" Huntress asked as Sylph pulled herself from the silvery goo inside High-Roll's suitcase.

"Forget it. It was whack-adoo." Sylph brushed it off to greet the leader of the Autobots and Sector-1.

"Nice meeting you gents! I'm NBE 12, Sylph! I'm Sci-Tech's ground partner!"

"Ground partner? Sci-Tech has two. One's pure AI and then there's Me!" Sylph said cheerfully. She then glanced around the hangar taking in all present, as well as who was missing.

"So where's Jazz? Normally he's yanking my clutch…" She asked High-Roll, casually.

"Jazz is with the President in his bunker." High-Roll stated, as he opened up the second case and pulled out Mad Scientist lenses.

"How'd Jazz score that gig?"

QB spoke up. "Since we changed up his main-framing, he's an easy undercover."

"So what'd you do with his old framing?" Sylph asked the room in general. Femme had the answer.

"We left it alone. We scanned it and blue-printed his specs for his current frame and walked away."

"So, if-"

"Leave it be Sylph. Your frame took longer because, we had to make it from scratch." Satellite said, as she outfitted herself with a weapon she pulled from the silvery goo. "Oh, good, the mod-ed P-90 comes in my size…"

"And I made sure I packed your staffs as well…" High-Roll said, grinning.

"Hey- aren't you Fred Kwan?" Leo asked, getting excited.

"Yeah- kid, you want an autograph?" High-Roll said easily.

"High-Roll, we need to deploy." Femme said. Her voice was hard, serious. The last time she'd spoken in that tone was during WWII.

Femme approached Optimus, Jackal gave her a boost so she could speak to him eye-to-eye. Despite their seeming discordance, Jackal seemed to know Femme Phantom's every whim.

"I know that the Autobots are under your command. My question is this: Will you allow my team and I to work and fight alongside you? We have already established ties with those Autobots who came to Earth in the last two centuries…"

"It is our fervent hope to work and fight beside you humans…" Optimus said nodding.

"Is there any reason, why our Amity Autobots would have an issue jacking into your system?"

"What do you mean?" Ratchet was the one who spoke up this time.

Huntress spoke up. "Back when we first discovered Jackal, who was a rusted out piece of machinery by the time Femme found him, we were initializing our systems."

"Most of our tech should be Autobot compatible," Jackal said. "Sylph, Jazz and I are outfitted with Amtech, which allows communication between Amity's and their NBE partners."

"Why do you still call yourself NBE's?" Was Sideswipe's question. "You have names, designations. Use them."

"We do…" Sylph explained. "But when we're out in the field, each partner team is called by their NBE's designation. "I'm Double-1." She said, her optics flaring brightly. "So, when I'm rolling, Sci-Tech and I are Double-1, Femme and Jackal are 10 and so on!"

"What is Amtech?" Lennox asked confusedly.

"Amtech is a cybernetic impant developed by Femme and Sci-tech to allow speech/thoughts/feelings or whatever to flow between us and our human counterparts." Sylph explained.

"Does it impair anything?"

"We tend to think as a single entity, rather than two separate minds…" Femme said shrugging. "Makes it both easier to fight in battle as well as harder, as you have to keep track of two bodies rather than one…"

"Sounds complicated…" Sam said frowning.

"No more than rubbing your belly, patting your head and whistling!" High-Roll said cheerfully.


End file.
